Ralph Earnhardt Survives
In our timeline, Ralph Earnhardt had a heart attack on September 26, 1973. But what if Ralph Earnhardt had not died in 1973? What if he lived a naturally long life and died in, let's say, 2005? What if Ralph gets to see the driver his son Dale would become? POD Ralph Earnhardt doesn't have a heart attack, and continues his preparations for his next local race. He will get to see his son's career unfold, and watch as his grandchild, Dale Jr., starts his Winston Cup career. 1974 Dale Earnhardt begins impressing his father with his small track performances. Ralph wins many local area races in 1974, but his son Dale is becoming a real challenge, also performing incredibly in the local races and seemingly "catching up" with his aging father. Dale gets his first major win on a paved track, North Wilkesboro Speedway, inching past his father on the last lap and winning by half a car length (with some obvious "beating and banging" occurring). Dale's performance at the local races attracts the attention of a man named Rod Osterlund, who is looking for young, talented drivers to race for a new NASCAR team, although he wasn't ready to yet. 1975 Continuing to dominate the local races, the two Earnhardts were highly respected in the local scene, however Dale was looking into moving to bigger and better places. Ralph at first was reluctant to let his son outshine him, but after a brief period decided he wanted to see where Dale could go. Dale Earnhardt began his professional career in the Winston Cup in 1975, making his debut at Charlotte Motor Speedway in North Carolina in the longest race on the Cup circuit—the 1975 World 600. He drove the No. 8 Ed Niegre Dodge Charger and finished 22nd in the race. Earnhardt competed in eight more Winston Cup races until 1979. 1975-1979 Outside of Dale's occasional Winston Cup race, the two Earnhardts continued to race locally in North and South Carolina. Ralph drove in 2 Winston Cup races during this time, substituting for Cale Yarborough. 1980-1986 Ralph Earnhardt retired from racing in 1980 due to age and now being more in favor of watching his son Dale rise through the ranks, with Dale winning his first championship in 1980, while also working for Dale as a backup crew chief. Dale won his second championship in 1986, with his father Ralph being his full time crew chief starting halfway through the season. 1987-1990 In 1987 Dale won his third championship, however Ralph wasn't there for the final two races of the season as he had severe bronchitis. In 1988 Ralph worked with Dale and a team of designers and together they came up with Dale's iconic black GM Goodwrench scheme. In 1989 Dale was disappointed that he didn't get the championship after a spin at North Wilkesboro. Ralph encouraged his son just to wait, a championship would come to him. 1990 got Earnhardt his fourth championship with Ralph now a manager for RCR. In 1991 Earnhardt won yet another championship with his dad acting as a crew chief and manager. 1992 saw Earnhardt only get one win and his father Ralph race one last time, against Richard Petty in a special 5 lap pre race ceremony at the last race at Atlanta. Ralph won against Petty by a few car-lengths after intense side-by-side racing. To Be ContinuedCategory:Dale Earnhardt Survives Category:USA Category:NASCAR